


your wish is my command

by tothemoonjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but i need more gyujun, i made this at 00.00, its a mess, soft junhui, whipped mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonjun/pseuds/tothemoonjun
Summary: where mingyu can't say no to junhui





	your wish is my command

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm.... back *silence*  
> first of all i just wanted to say that i'm so very happy that gyujun is breathing, alive, and growing healthier and healthier these days (i mean the content!!!! it's scattered all over the place, my heart and tears are everywhere) ;_;
> 
> anyway, i was having minimum motivation to work on my thesis last night and ended up with a fanficton instead. i hope it isn't too messy~

it's a beautiful sunday evening when mingyu walks beside his best friend minghao to their apartment complex. the younger of the two is complaining about his housemate, seokmin, who recently bought this huge expensive-looking glass wardrobe and at least a dozen of stripped shirts online. "it was taking a lot of space, mingyu, you should come see it sometime," minghao pent in obvious exasperation, "and the worst part? it doesn't match our worn out carpet and torn out sofa! it's hideous."

"mhm," mingyu responded with less than interested manner but who can blame him? minghao had been repeating himself since they went out shopping earlier this morning and the boy didn't seem to mind one bit whether his companion care or not anyway, he just wanted to get his big chuck of frustration out loud.

with a rough rub on his own face, minghao sighed dramatically, "have i told you about those stripped shirt? they all look exactly the same, just with different colors. they all so last season too! gosh, i really can't imagine myself seeing seokmin wearing the same damn shirt for everyday next semester!"

then he continued to ramble on how he wanted to show seokmin how to shop and what fashion is with a rather aggressive shake on his shopping bags. he was getting into the part where he'd dragged seokmin into a physical store rather than online platform when he realized that his taller friend is not walking beside him anymore. he turn around to see mingyu stopping a few feet away behind him, eyes lit up as he read something on his phone.

"i think you should go ahead first. i need to grab something again from Diamond Cake Shop," mingyu said without looking up from his phone. he missed the way minghao judgingly looked at him and the two cake boxes he currently carry on his left hand. "but we went there just minutes ago. you even still carry those cakes with you!" minghao exclaim.

mingyu shrugged nonchalantly, finally looking up from his phone. "these are lemon and cheese cake, i need to buy a chocolate one now." when minghao still looking at him with a huge invisible "why" above his head, mingyu quickly continue to explain himself, "you see, junnie hyung texted me earlier saying he wanted a chocolate cake. i think his sweet tooth is acting up again." he chuckles and minghao slap his forehead muttering a silent, "should've known it was coming."

it's a common knowledge that mingyu is whipped and unrecoverably in love with his upperclassman and housemate, junhui. no one know when it started, probably since junhui shyly smiles at him at the welcome party when mingyu was a freshman or when the older was come crying to him or somewhere in between, but everyone except junhui himself knew that all junhui's wishes are mingyu's command.

"that's fine, mingyu, just tell him he's late to tell you and you already bought him the lemon cake. he'd understand," minghao said, trying to be a good friend and making senses into mingyu's clouded-with-love mind before the loyal puppy ran all the way to the shop which is so far away from where they're standing now. but of course no one listen to minghao, not his out of hand housemate nor his crazy in love best friend.

with a too big smile that minghao find idiotic, mingyu handed him one of the cake box. it's the lemon one. "what's this? i don't even eat cakes."  
"just give it to seokmin or whatever. i can no longer take it with me, junnie hyung would question it and feel bad when he knew i go back to the store just to bought his second cake," mingyu explained with the remembrance of an incident some months ago. he waved good bye to minghao as he turn on his heel and walk to the opposite direction. the shorter boy just stand struck in his place for a whole minute before shouting, "you are as crazy as seokmin!!" 

\---

there is a long and kind of eventful (at least for mingyu) history of how mingyu is housemate with junhui. it was all started when junhui's best friend, wonwoo, decided it's best for him to move out and live alone because as much as he love junhui, he needed more time to be alone to recharge his introverted self.

while junhui was all okay with that and accepting anyone who is willing to share the apartment cost with him, mingyu was not at all that calm with the notion of junhui getting a new housemate who's not him. he almost choked wonwoo into unconsciousness when the older hadn't informed him first about the position rather than their mutual friend soonyoung who obnoxiously agreeing right away. mingyu was throwing tantrum for a month and half, cornering wonwoo to make up some lies to make soonyoung step back and give the golden slot to mingyu instead. he had threatened wonwoo with his bathroom singing record and even his junior high pictures that mingyu found on facebook but the man stood still, even to the point where he called mingyu clingy and childish but wonwoo's words are nothing compared to the imagination of seeing his beloved hyung first thing in the morning and the last thing before he sleep. so he used his last card and lure wonwoo with a free lunch ticket for two months which he easily accepted in a blink of an eye.

it was truly an agonizing story in mingyu's part. being a well eater himself, he had to reduce his meal portion to feed his sunbae for two months. but looking back on those days, mingyu wouldn't say he regret any of it. he definitely think he made the right choice and the gratefulness always come washing over him everytime he as much as open their front door. emphasis on the word their, as in his and junhui's.

"hyung, i'm back!"

there's a faint sound of television, followed by a rustled of blanket and the creak of their old sofa. not long after, a melodic voice shouting back at him, "welcome back gyu~".

"do you bought cake?" junhui figure finally making its way to mingyu's peripheral vision as the gemini excitedly run towards him like a kid asking for his birthday present. mingyu smiled at the sight and nodded. the older is all too happy that he started to hold onto mingyu's arm and pulling him into the living room so they could eat the cake while watching television. mingyu held his breath.

the television is showing a rather intense scene of a pair shouting at each other. mingyu noticed it's the drama junhui had been too invested lately. the boy has been talking and ranting about it so much to the point mingyu knew the whole story and characters without watching it. not that mingyu minded.

now junhui is smiling that child like smile that shows rows of his beautiful teeth. at times like this mingyu felt everything he did for him is worth it. that falling for him brought himself undefined comfort. even if the feeling is only one sided.

his daydreaming got cut with junhui's whine, asking mingyu to hurry open his cake as well. the moment he did as told, junhui smile fell and shot of panic runs through mingyu. does he think cheese cakes aren't attractive?

"what happened hyung? is something wrong? does your stomach hurt? do you hate the smell of my cheese cake? but you like cheese, you li-"

"cheese cake," junhui pouted so cutely mingyu sure he's combusting right at that moment, "your cheese cake looks delicious."

mingyu paused for a second. "oh," the relief is audible in his voice, more so with his beaming smile, "we can exchange if you want."

"no it's alright, i choose chocolate myself and you definitely want the cheese cake. it's okay," junhui said, his lips still slightly pouting when he pick the plastic spoon and about to dig into his chocolate cake. before he made a damage to the chocolate cake, mingyu's voice stop him halfway.

"i wouldn't mind. i haven't had chocolate cake in years too, i'd say i kinda miss how it taste," mingyu assured him.

living with junhui for almost a year had exposed him with great knowledge about the chinese which all seem to be wholefully endearing. he's always been an easy book to read that right now, even someone as (according to minghao) an airhead as mingyu could tell he wanted the cheese cake but afraid to be a burden to the other. mingyu also aware that junhui likes to play big brother for him, or anyone younger than him, even when no matter how he tried, no one can seem to think that junhui is the baby. and most of all, the only baby mingyu wanted to love and spoil.

"are you sure? can i?"

mingyu nodded, trying his best to get a grip and stay cool as he push his cake in front of junhui. he almost saw minghao rolling his eyes at him but junhui's thanks and giggles made him a champion once again. 

\---

they watched the drama together. junhui kept protesting at the main character's stupid decisions and mingyu kept glancing at junhui, sometimes wishing he could ease the frustration on the elder's brows or move closer to put his arm around junhui's shoulder. in the end, he didn't do either.

after the show ends, junhui stood on their balcony as he always does. he likes watching the moon and mingyu likes watching junhui watching the moon. usually. tonight, though, he feels a bit different. he felt braver. bolder. it's probably the alcohol in the cake he ate but he doesn't want to only watch junhui tonight.

he slides the glass door open, step out to the balcony, and stood beside junhui. a little too close to feel normal. for a moment, they just stand there in comfortable silence with cold night breeze touching their reddening cheek. junhui is a tall guy, but beside mingyu he always seem so small. mingyu almost lose himself and pull junhui closer protectively when the air made him shivers. almost.

"have you ever been in love?" junhui broke the silence with a question that caught mingyu off guard. junhui had never be the one who think much about love or romance aside from watching cheesy dramas to shout at the actors, let alone bringing up the topic himself. mingyu gulped, briefly looking at junhui before, he breathed, "yes. actually, i am in love."

mingyu could have sworn he saw the look of hurt in junhui eyes as he look up at him. ''you never told me," he accused which caused mingyu to laughed bitterly, mentally slapping himself for thinking that maybe junhui was jealous. "you never asked."

"will you tell me if i asked?"

"of course, hyung."

a small smile tugging on junhui's lips. the night casted shadow over junhui's eyes making him look ethereal under the moon light. ''then will you tell me who is the lucky person is?"

again, perhaps it was the alcohol, or the way junhui look at him, perhaps it was a feeling being bottled up for far too long, or perhaps mingyu is just too used to give junhui anything he asked. whatever the reason is, the next thing mingyu knew is that he nodded and softly caressing junhui's cheek, "you."

the older's eyes shot wide before looking down at his feet and shifting slowly, ''m- me?"

"it's been quiet a while now, hyung."

"o- oh. i- uh, i didn't know."

"as you should be," mingyu said with a teasing smirk that made junhui smile.

"how... how does it feel? to be in love?"

"it's hard to explain, hyung. people said such emotion can only be shown."

"then can you show me? so that i could understand?" his eyes twinkling brighter than any of the stars above. mingyu had to grab onto junhui's shoulders so he wouldn't fall on his knees.

"just don't regret yourself for asking for it."

mingyu lean down to kiss junhui soft and slow. it feels so much like a dream, he thought, may be he just high.

but when they broke from the kiss and he pulled junhui close into his chest, he could feel their matching heartbeat and somehow realized this isn't a dream.

"p- please show me more from now on?" the older mumbled from the crooked of mingyu's neck.

who is mingyu to deny him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
